1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing current-leakage. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for preventing current-leakage that is used for a memory cell.
2. Description of Related Art
A dynamic random access memory usually has a current-leakage problem. Therefore, electric charge needs to be charged in the capacitor within a fixed period to make the capacitor be kept in the pre-determined status (0 or 1).
In order to improve the current-leakage problem of the capacitor to reduce the times of charging the electric charge, some methods are developed, such as increasing the gate channel length, increasing the surface area of the capacitor for storing current, increasing the dielectric constant of the dielectric layer, etc. However, such methods are not efficient enough.